<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infestation? by DarkHime213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865301">Infestation?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213'>DarkHime213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating Husband, Eren is a hardworking single father, Fluff and Humor, Levi wished he was, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nope I Blame Friends, Petra is mentioned, Twins Armin and Annie, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has trouble with eight legged creatures that brings back memories of tiny nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infestation?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 to Arrest me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad are you done yet?"<br/>
"Mikasa." She looks up to him give her a deadpan look. "Look around do you see a deck?" She grumbled and ran over to her swing set.<br/>
"You're mean."<br/>
"And you're annoying. Now-" Mikasa screams and pointed towards him at a very large spider. He kicks it away sending it rushing towards a wooded area. "Relax sweetie its gone now." She calmed down only to start screaming again.<br/>
"There's another one daddy!" He looked down to see another one crawling from the deck. He once again kicked the spider towards the woods only this time he saw as another spider crawled from underneath the half-built deck.<br/>
"What the hell?" He stepped on it wincing from the crunch. "Mikasa go-" She was already slamming the back door. "At least throw me my phone." </p><p>"Where's the spider little boy?" Eren wanted to knock his teeth in but he needed the back yard checked badly.<br/>
"Backyard under the house. We saw a couple but there could be more." the asshole waved him off was he made his way to the back. "Seriously dude it's-"<br/>
"I got this kid just go find your bottle-" The screams started instantly as the asshole rushes from around the house practically stripping.<br/>
"Daddy what's going on?" Eren stood in front of the door blocking Mikasa from the grown man stripping until he got into his truck and drove off.<br/>
"Hey, Mikasa do you wanna go over to Annie and Armin's house?"</p><p>"Alright, sir I here because of a spider nest." Eren looked at the preppy boy and almost felt bad until he remembered that when he orders them he had to pay out pocket forty bucks that he's positive he won't get back. "Um, sir?<br/>
"In the back but give me a minute. I'm not a monster and your gonna need some help. Why they only send one guy at a time I may never know." The new guy was starting to look nervous but shook it off until Eren came back out in a hazmat suit.<br/>
"Sir why do you need that?" Eren looked confused until he took a good look at the guy's equipment.<br/>
"Wait you don't have one?" He shrugged and started down the steps when Eren grabbed his arm. "Dude look I really really need you to go back to your office and get a hazmat suit or something similar. There is no way you can handle going back there without one." The preppy exterminator puffed up his chest.<br/>
"You don't have to worry about me, sir. I'm a professional." Eren stared at him a moment before telling him to wait one more minute.<br/>
"Hello, I'm Eren Yeager I just call for an exterminator. Yeah, he's here and so far very polite and I can tell he's a hard worker. Yes, the reason I'm calling is for my forty dollars....yes you can go get your manager. I wanted to speak with her anyway." He took a breath and glance at the confused worker on the porch before focusing back on the phone. "Hello yes it's me and I understand that when the job is started that I won't get a refund but H\he will not be able to start the job out of fear. Which means I will lose forty dollars." He goes silent letting the boss rant and scream in his ear. "I was just going to suggest I throw in an extra twenty to get another guy down here and two hazmat suits but I like the thought of getting my money back deal. By the way, my phone calls are recorded talk to you soon." He hung up smiling and started zipping his mask back on.<br/>
"Alright your boss and I have an agreement. Hopefully, we both get something out of this and instead of me getting a refund." He just nodded and followed him to the back spray ready for anything that moves. He wasn't expecting a cat size spider to jump from a swing set in front of them. </p><p> Levi stops by to check on Eren just as the new exterminator runs screaming from the backyard. Eren is spraying something while hopping from foot to foot screaming.<br/>
"What the hell!" He got out the car and rushed pass the kid nearly stripping in the yard to see a small army of spiders rushing towards them. It didn't take him a second to scream and start stomping on them while the exterminator hopped in his truck.<br/>
"This is not normal!"<br/>
"Someone convinced you this was normal?!" It took some time but the spiders settled down and finally stopped coming. Levi glanced up to see Eren in a destroyed hazmat suit. He was taking deep breaths as he tore the tattered suit off.<br/>
"That's it I'm burning it all down."<br/>
"You can't set your backyard on fire."<br/>
"Bite me you saw those monsters. Mika won't come home until there dead and I refuse to have those things get in the house. I may never sleep again." Levi wanted to laugh at him but after seeing what he saw he couldn't.<br/>
"Ugh, this is as bad as the bed bug infestation." Eren started laughing and denying that between breaths. "How isn't this worse?"<br/>
"You missed most of the terror that came from that." He stomped his foot down hard making them both wince at the crunch that came from the eight-legged creature. </p><p>Flashback</p><p>Eren was finishing off the last of his assignments in the kitchen when he jumped. The house was clean, dinner was in the stove untouched, dessert was in the fridge, and the kids were upstairs playing. That usually equaled something was wrong.<br/>
"Mikasa sweetie is everything alright up there?" He was slowly making his way up when she opened the door.<br/>
"We're fine daddy just itchy."<br/>
"Itchy?" He made it upstairs and nearly screamed seeing Mika covered in small bites alongside Amrin and Annie. "How why what when but my house is spotless and I just cleaned in there." He quickly gets them outside cuts on the sprinklers.  "Hey, kids who want to play with the sprinklers?" That got them excited and running around the back yard screaming in glee while he went back inside too check Mikasa's room.  He started with moving her bed from the wall and flipping the mattress. Then lifting up checking every single one of her stuffed animals and toys. He checked her furniture and even resorted to pulling up her carpet but found nothing.<br/>
"Daddy, I'm tired can we come in yet?" He checked the time and realized it had been an hour. Thinking quickly he headed downstairs to the kitchen.<br/>
"In a bit sweetie but look what I got kids." He brought out a tray of popsicles. He knew if this didn't hype them up and then nothing would. He gave each two just to be sure and walked back inside ten minutes later when they started running around the front yard like hyped up puppies.<br/>
"Okay so I checked all of Mika's stuff but there was nothing and I don't have any bumps. Maybe I'm overreacting and there just mosquitos bites. I mean I haven't seen bed bugs bites in years." He calms down and starts fixing Mikasa's room. Just as he was close to being done he looks at Armin and Annie's bags. Both came with backpacks filled with toys, blankets, clothes, and there sleeping bags. "I should check just in case but there no way." He picks up Annie's bag first when the door slams open downstairs.<br/>
"You heartless monster what have you done to my children?" He gets downstairs to see Mrs. Ackerman standing in his doorway screaming up a storm. Both Annie and Armin were in her grip as she screamed down to Mikasa.<br/>
"Calm down. Why are you screaming at my daughter?" He was furious but kept his cool barely.<br/>
"My children are covered in bedbug bites and you want me to calm down." He went pale at hearing her scream that. He was right they were bed bugs.<br/>
"Look I have no idea why there covered in bed bugs and I am looking for the source. There is no need to scream-"<br/>
"Augh I will never let my children sleep in such a filthy house again and I will be calling the police for child endangerment and I will be telling everyone n the neighborhood tat you brought us bed bugs." She stormed out slamming the door but forgetting her children.<br/>
The twins were still crying from the embarrassment while Mikasa was just starting to calm down from the shock and cry.<br/>
"Daddy what did I do?"<br/>
"Aw baby you didn't do anything wrong. This is daddy's fault and don't worry kids I not mad at you two either." Armin nodded but Annie just continued to cry until he got them ready for dinner.<br/>
"Do we have to go home?" He shook his head and stopped.<br/>
"Only if your mom comes back. If she doesn't then you two can stay until tomorrow but all three of you are sleeping in my room tonight. His room was definitely clean and he needed to recheck Mikasa's room and started moving her things outside.<br/>
"Okay um are you mad at our mom?" He goes to answer Armin's question but Annie cuts him off.<br/>
"I would be. She didn't have to scream so loud or hurt our arms." She rubbed at the slowly darkening skin.<br/>
"That's not good. I'll get you some bandage before you go to bed. By the way, you three still have school tomorrow." All three moaned and then realization that they were having a sleepover on a school night had them jumping for joy. Dinner was quickly finished and Mikasa and Annie rushed to get ready.<br/>
"You're not gonna go with them?" Armin shook his head blushing.<br/>
"There too embarrassing." Eren patted his head and allowed him to help him clean until the girls where done getting ready for bed. </p><p>Eren wait until the kids were on the bus gone before he started tearing Mikasa's room apart once more. He empties her closet and dresser making jumbo drying, washing, drying again, and then placing each set of clothes in garbage bags and place them in his room. He took her dressers, her bed, and her toy chest out of her room to the back yard. where he checked every inch of them cleaning and found nothing. He pulled up her carpet and sent it off to be professionally cleaned. Her room was a barren wasteland and he couldn't figure out why?<br/>
"Hello!" He perked up hearing someone. "Shorty you here?"<br/>
"Yeah yeah I'm coming Jean." He stepped around the house to see Jean rubbing his arm and Marisa waving. "Hey horse face, Hi Marisa, Hi Reiner." The poor little guy hid his face pouting in his mom's leg. "Why isn't he in school?"<br/>
"He had a fever last night and you know the twenty-four-hour rule." He nods as the poor little guy looks on the verge of tears.<br/>
"Aw, it's okay baby." His mom pinches his cheek.<br/>
"Yeah stop that crying." He kicks Jean making him flinch. "Knock that off too. We both know that the moment school ends Bertholdt will be right back to follow you around." He kicked at him again getting even more frustrated until Jean picked him up. "Yeah nap time buddy." Eren and Marisa laugh at how cute the two were acting.<br/>
"So what brings you two down here." They were apart of a small yet blessed group to get into campus family housing. So no need for them to be out of the city if they could help it.<br/>
"My grandma called me screaming about how you've infected the neighborhood with bedbugs. It sounded so insane so I had to ask who she got it from."<br/>
"Mrs. Ackerman yeah I know she lost it last night at my house and forgot to take her kids home. She also promises to tell everyone my terrible deeds."<br/>
"How is she still allowed on your property?"<br/>
"As long as I have her kids she is allowed to come over and get them. Safety precautions." He looks at Marisa and she remembers she was talking.<br/>
"Oh yeah, and the second thing was to force Jean to come to help you clean them out." She points at the truck smirking.<br/>
"I need to look around first and check but It shouldn't take too long." He passes Reiner over to Marisa. He and Eren walk inside. "Wait whose bags are those?"<br/>
"Oh, Annie and Armin's. Their dad is supposed to pick up their stuff when he gets back since Mrs. Ackerman refuses to return to my dumpster of a building." Jean shook his head chuckling at the dramatics and walked inside.<br/>
"Okay, so where did you first notice them?"<br/>
"Notice what?"<br/>
"The bedbugs moron."<br/>
"Oh yeah about that." Marisa flinched from the scream from inside. Reiner shifted but didn't wake up.<br/>
"I should take a walk or maybe sit in the truck?" She decided against visiting her grandmother. She was in the truck rocking her son and scrolling threw her phone for maybe an hour when she walked up slamming her fist into window scaring the heck out of Marisa and Reiner. "Hello is there anything I can do for you?" She wanted to swing first and ask questions later but she was holding Reiner so that had to wait.<br/>
"Who are you and what are you doing in my neighborhood?" She was gripping the leash of the cutest puppy.<br/>
"I'm here visiting a friend and my grandmother, Mrs. Thompsom. She lives in the yellow house two door down." She was nodding like crazy now smiling and relaxing. "I'm also trying to let my son nap so if you-"<br/>
"Oh, that's right your so sweet for visiting your grandmother. Is that your brother oh so sweet taking care fo your brother like a good big sister. I see you're parked in front of this house. I would be careful the owner is a mess and leaves the house just the same. He has recently infected the neighborhood with bedbugs."<br/>
"I see you must be-"<br/>
"Oh, I'm a Prenda Ackerman. I'm usually a housewife but I've been DIY-ing a few objects that I'm sure an upcoming college student will find useful." She continues ranting ignoring every word from Marisa's mouth until Marisa snaps.<br/>
"Okay, first I'm also here to visit my friend who is the owner of the way to clean house. Two I'm not babysitting my brother this is my son. Three I'm already in college and I don't need to buy any badly crafted crap from some annoying housewife that doesn't know how to take a hint." She backed away from the truck window gasping in shock. Reiner was awake by now glaring at the woman too.<br/>
"Well, I never. You are very rude and I will be informing your grandmother. I hope she can get some bad attitude out of you."<br/>
"I am a grown-ass woman. My grandma won't do shit to me when she learns I was shutting up and entitle witch. Now take a hike." She jumped and speed-walked down the street back into her very glamorous house. "What did Eren say their name was again? Ackerman or something?" Reiner pouted up at her before laying back down to doze off.<br/>
Eren and Jean walk out the house talking in hush tones until they realized she and Reiner were in the truck.<br/>
"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"<br/>
"Bad news."<br/>
"The neighborhood is infected." Eren almost punched the smirk off his face.<br/>
"Good news now please."<br/>
"It most definitely didn't start with you." Eren looked confused. "I found a coupled of dead ones from your cleaning frenzy and they were full grown. I didn't find eggs or any smaller ones. I also only found them in Mikasa's room and nowhere else in the house meaning they were just brought in." Eren looked like he was about to start tap dancing. "The only reason I think Mikasa and the kids got bites is because they had to be sleeping close to the source."<br/>
"What could be the source?" They look at each other than at the two bags on the porch.<br/>
"Did you check them at any point?"<br/>
"I was planning to check them last night but the whole thing with Mrs. Ackerman happened and I forgot."<br/>
"I'll go get my gloves but did you those bags anywhere else in the house?"<br/>
"Just the porch and Mikasa's room. I had Mika get her uniform out the night before and Armin and Annie had uniforms in the emergency closet to wear today." He watched Jean rush to the back of his truck and grabbed a pair of gloves and a thick garbage bag just as police cruiser turn on their street. "Please don't stop." The car slowly pulled into his driveway making him groan.<br/>
"Hello everyone." Marisa had gotten out the truck when she spotted the cop car. "Hello, ma'am. I'm officer Erwin and I got a call from a worried resident that someone was screaming and making dangerous threats on this property?" Marisa glared at Jean and Eren.<br/>
"What he screamed once and no death threats.<br/>
"Or threats period really Reiner's to impressionable." Both Eren and Marisa aw at that making him blush and glare at Eren.<br/>
"Also something about the young guy purposely spreading bedbugs around the neighborhood." Eren went pale again.<br/>
"Wait how did it spread around the neighborhood? Jean, you said that earlier too." Marisa introduced herself to Erwin and explain that her grandmother told her that everyone she knew was complaining about all the exterminator visiting lately.<br/>
"That's why I got a deal on the last guy I hired."<br/>
"Wait you called someone before me?" Eren turned away rubbing neck as Erwin cleared his throat.<br/>
"Well if I may ask how did everyone conclude that you're guilty?"<br/>
"Mrs. Ackerman came by last night and promise to inform everyone of what I've done."<br/>
"So she had no proof?" Eren shook his head.<br/>
"I just had a small problem in my daughter's room. Jean and I think we got it from those bags but we haven't checked. I didn't even know that the neighborhood was infected until now." Erwin was writing this all down when he stopped and mouth Prenda. He looked back up to ask one more question.<br/>
"Whose bags are these again?"<br/>
"Annie and Armin's."<br/>
"Ackerman's?" He nods. "Shit Levi's gonna freak." Jean gets out a garbage bag and puts both bags in them. "I'll drop these off by the house but hey." He looks up at John. "Are you a professional?"<br/>
"I've been doing this since I was eight. I'm better than a professional."<br/>
"Good so I don't have to arrest you." Eren went pale as Erwin laughed at the small joke. "Yeah, everyone in the damn neighborhood decided to call about how that young guy's filthy house infected the neighborhood." Marisa started laughing waking up Reiner in a panic.<br/>
"Sorry baby mama just heard something funny." Erwin raised an eyebrow hoping she would explain. "He's a clean freak."<br/>
"No, I'm not thank you very much."<br/>
"You sweep the grass." He glared at her as Reiner made his way over to Jean hoping to sleep for a few more minutes.<br/>
"To keep trash off it. I want my grass nice and green."<br/>
"As she said clean freak."<br/>
"Zip it horse face this is why Marco is my favorite." Marisa rolled her eyes at the to men arguing quietly. She explained how Eren kept his apartment and compare his daily chores to her weekly ones.<br/>
"That house is so clean you could eat off the floor." Erwin nodded understand how and laughed at the young as neighbors came out to watch.<br/>
"Okay, I think I get the picture. I'll go ask Ms. Ackerman some questions and get back to you. Have a good day Mr. Yeager." He said this loud and clear as he got back into the car. He drove off down the road waving with a smile on his face.<br/>
"He's creepy."<br/>
"Agreed."<br/>
"Stop you, two idiots, I could have gotten arrested."<br/>
"Oh for what shorty sweeping your grass."<br/>
"Zip it horse face."<br/>
"You want to say tha-ow!" Reiner stomped over to Eren reaching up to be picked up before settling down on his shoulder. "Okay, that kid needs a nap more than I first thought." Marisa burst out laughing and mumbling about her poor baby.</p><p>Flashback break </p><p>Eren and Levi swept all the dead spiders into the back yard and sprayed everywhere. Eren went into the house to get out of the tattered remains of the hazmat suit and seal off the glass screen door that leads to the back yard.<br/>
"Okay, so what do you plan to do about the spider thing?"<br/>
"I plan to keep spraying most likely killing my poor grass and calling in a favor from horse face. I mean Jean." Levi shook his head at the young man. "Ugh, the problem is how am I going to get Mika to come home. She hates spiders and this really has her freaked out."<br/>
"Let her stay the night at our place. It's cramp but the twins love her over there and so do I. She's an angel or at least knows how to act like an angel." Eren mumbled something about him being right. "And you."<br/>
"What about me?"<br/>
"You're freaked out about these things too." Eren waved him off.<br/>
"I've dealt with worse. I'm just freaked out about the size. I mean is that normal for around here?" Levi shook his head and shivered seeing one crawl over the window.<br/>
"No, and what's worse than spiders big enough to eat a person?"<br/>
"My stepfamily," Levi asked for details but Eren went tight lip refusing to speak until Levi changed the subject. So he did. "Levi!"<br/>
"Mhm?" He played innocent while trying to think of a way to get his hand in Eren's jeans.<br/>
"What do you mean mhm? Hands off I don't sleep with married men." He squeezed making Eren yelp and glared harder at him. Not that Levi cared. The cute blushed filled glare Eren was throwing at him just seemed even cuter.<br/>
"You look so cute like this."<br/>
"Damn it Levi stop molesting me in my kitchen." Levi stopped for a moment giving Eren a moment of release until Levi suddenly picked him up. "Where are you taking me?"<br/>
"You said to stop in the kitchen, not the living room." Eren wanted to kick him the face but was instead laid down on his very comfy couch.<br/>
"Why is it that whenever you're over here you can't keep your hands to yourself." He shifted as Levi moved his hands lower rubbing his thighs. "Levi s-stop I'm-ah! sensitive." He continued slowly making him spread his legs unknowingly.<br/>
"Eren." He moans out teasingly.<br/>
"Fuck you, Levi. The kids will be here any minute." He shoved the man off him only to have him nipping at his neck.<br/>
"Dejvu."<br/>
"Levi!" He squeaked out. "Wait I haven't finished the story."<br/>
"I was there I know what happened next." He smirked successful at getting his hands in.<br/>
"But not from my point of view." He went stiff at Eren's smirk. The brat knew he would stop for a good story.<br/>
"Fine but we will pick up where we left off afterward." Eren shivered at the contact and glare at him. He pushed Levi away before clearing his throat and starting.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Eren was back in his kitchen sitting down at the table doing some last-minute assignments when a knock on the door startled him. He walks out to see Mikasa working on her homework plopped down at the coffee table. "Any surprised guest?"<br/>
Mikasa shook her head confused but focused ack on her homework. Eren sighed and went to answer it. "Armin Annie what are you two doing here. Isn't your dad supposed to be home?" Eren knew that whenever Levi returned from a business trip he would spend the day with the kids. Every moment from when they get up until they go to bed Levi would help them with chores to homework.<br/>
"Hi, Mr. Yeager can we stay over here for a while?" Annie was glaring at the ground.<br/>
"Of course come on in." Mikasa immediately rushed over happy to have her friends there. Armin smiled and started talking to her as well but Annie kept silent still glaring. "Annie?" She looked up shocked.<br/>
"Hi, Mr. Yeager."<br/>
"Hi, Annie are you alright? She nodded pouting. "Do you want to help me make lunch?" She looked to see Armin and Mikasa talking before she agreed.<br/>
Eren walked her in the kitchen making jokes and asking her about school. After a while, she did calm down but he could tell she was still very frustrated. So he waited until after Mikasa and Armin ate their lunch before questioning her.<br/>
"Annie stay for a moment. I want to ask you something." She nodded and sat back down in her chair. "I know something is bugging you so why don't you just tell me. I promise I won't get mad." She pouted up at him with teary eyes.<br/>
"My dad is going to leave us." Eren felt as if he went brain dead for a moment before bursting out laughing. "You meanie!"<br/>
"No no Annie I'm not laughing at you I promise. It's just-" He took so deep breaths calming down before talking again. "Your dad isn't going to leave you. He loves you, kids, too much."<br/>
"But he was really angry yesterday and all he did today was clean and he was really mad last night. He even sent us to aunt Petra's house." She wasn't crying anymore just red in the face pouting.<br/>
"Why did he send you two to your aunt's house?" The bed bugs were that bad were they?<br/>
"Because of what mommy did." He went to ask for more detail but realized that they had gotten off-topic.<br/>
"Okay, we got off-topic. We were talking about your dad and how I know he adores both you and Armin. He would never leave you two no matter how messy the house may seem or what your mom did. If he does leave he would take you with him." She was smiling now nodding with him.<br/>
"Yeah, your right Mr. Yeager daddy would never leave me or Armin." Eren was happy he calm her nerves. "Even if mommy did infect the neighborhood with bed bugs."<br/>
"Wait what?" </p><p>End of Flashback </p><p>"She honestly thought I was going to leave them with there mother?" Eren nodded as Levi stared at him in shock. "So that's why you had me explain my plan with the kids.<br/>
"Yep even if Armin wasn't crying or pouting. It was pretty obvious to see he was just as stressed as Annie was. Now-" Eren rushed off the couch to his recliner. "You tell me what happened in detail because of the  statement even if mommy did infect the neighborhood hasn't left my mind  yet." Levi went red as Eren laughed at him.<br/>
"Fine but can I tell you later preferably over wine and a meal?"<br/>
"Depends Who's cooking." Levi moved again pinning Eren to the recliner. "Levi -haha stop th-ahaha tickles." He was getting ready to kiss Eren into submission when they heard the bus pull up. "Great timing."<br/>
"Yeah, great timing." Eren laughed at his pouting face.</p><p>"If I see one inside the house I'm moving into grandmother and grandfather house." Eren looked down at her with a raised brow. "Okay, not really but I'm tempted."<br/>
"Hm nice use of a big word. Now get inside. I checked everywhere. If they are in the house then I'm burning it down and rebuilding from scratch." She giggled as Jean's truck pulled up.<br/>
"Hi, uncle Jean!" She ran over and hugged his legs as he struggled to walk.<br/>
"Hey mouse no grabbing my legs unless you want me to topple over?"<br/>
"What does topple mean." He looked down at her cute face unaffected by her trap.<br/>
"Fall now go do your homework." She stared up shocked before looking at her dad. He smiled and pinched his lips.<br/>
"I already did my homework." Eren looked at her again as she blushed. "Fine, I'll go inside." She stomped up the steps pouting until the door shut.<br/>
"Now what's the problem that's so bad that you called me and made me swear not to bring Reiner or Marisa?" Eren shook his head and started to explain the nightmare that has been the past three days.</p><p>"So let me get this straight. You called four exterminators before I got here and not one has been able to help?"<br/>
"That's right horse face and I doubt you will be able to help too."<br/>
"First f-off you short brat and second Excuse me!"<br/>
"No offense but you're scared of spiders."<br/>
"Yeah but I can still do a job." Eren gives him a deadpan look and points a corpse of a spider.<br/>
"That was a small one." He looked down and muffled a scream at the rat size dead spider.<br/>
"I call my boss." Eren kicks the corpse away and starts leading his paralyzed butt from the back yard.<br/>
"Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>